The present invention refers to a mechanism for setting fuses for ammunition.
The setting device is normally a mechanic device adapted to actuate the time fuses in the ammunition.
The time fuses are typically placed on the frontal part of the ammunition, permitting the actuation of the explosive charge at the inside of the cartridge, by determining the burst time.
More precisely, these fuses comprise two sections, a fixed one integral with the cartridge, and a movable one able to rotate with respect to the fixed one, around the axis of the ammunition; furthermore each section comprises a cavity, adapted to retain parts during the relative movement.
Such relative movement permits to set the time between the shooting moment of the ammunition and the moment in which the fuse causes the explosion of the charge at the inside of the cartridge, by means of a suitable inner timing mechanism.
Setting devices of a completely mechanical type are known, providing a substantial encumbrance, by making such device inefficient. With the introduction of electric and electronic systems, more and more compact hybrid graduation systems with better performances are developing, due to the introduction of electronic systems for actuation and control.
The setting devices are normally used on ammunition used in warships such as cruisers or similar naval means needing such system, in order to program the fuses and so the burst of such ammunition.
Normally the fuses produced nowadays provide a preferential axial development, with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ammunition, for the particular naval complexes on which they were installed, by occupying a great space.
The known method of setting the fuse essentially comprises the following steps: positioning the setting device in the vicinity of the fuse; engaging two teeth of the driving setting device in two respective cavities present on the aforementioned sections; relative rotation of the two sections mounted on the fuse.
The engagement step of the driving teeth consists in two operations: identifying the reference or zero position on the fixed section of the fuse; rotation until the tooth of a lever engages with the cavity present on the movable section of the fuse.